Maybe
by Darklight25833
Summary: When Lydia is away at school and Hermione is working in her office Scorpius wants his father to make him Ravioli's.  Apart of my Draco.Hermione family stories Almost and Never.
1. Scorpius and The Muggle Can

In the summer of Lydia's third year, Scorpius Malfoy was left alone without his sister or Lily to talk too and the House-Elves where not fun to talk too at all. His mother was 'working' which meant the doors where warded shut and silenced so she couldn't hear anything, Scorpius frowned as he stared at a can, His mother would kill him if he tried to make it himself so...

"Daddy!"Scorpius yelled walking into the Ebony study with a can of Ravioli's tight in his hand "Scorpius, what is it?"His father asked looking up from his paper work for Potter "Can you make me some Ravioli's?"He asked bitting his lip and giving his father his best, cute little boy look. "Can't Dinky do it?"He asked rubbing his eyes behind his glasses and running a hand through his blonde hair that was flecked with grey. "I want you to do it Daddy, besides since last time..."Scorpius sighed "Dinky is to scared to open it."he finished letting the can of ravioli's hang, He remember that, James Potter and Lydia planed a charmed device that made the can when Dinky opened it to explode all over the poor frazzled house elf.

Draco's eyes widened seeing his son's look and pulled his glasses off, "Okay."He said as he son practically jumped with excitement "Here is the can daddy."He said and then ran off leaving Draco with the muggle object. Barely touching the can he walked out of the study and moved into the kitchen, He placed it on the sink and stared at the can "How do I open this?"He asked himself and looked around and then he looked on the lid to see a pull top. He frowned and played with the lid until he pulled his finger under the tab and pulled it open.

He winced at the smell and tried to get the top off of his finger with a flick but it wouldn't come off, He tried everything and then he grabbed the lid and yanked "Blasted Muggle Food!"He yelped as he got the tap off of his finger but at the cost of his other hand that was now slick with blood. "Draco?"called Hermione who saw the can of now opened Ravioli and Draco's bloody hand, She moved in and held his hand under the flowing water, While she observed the lid that was tapping against the flow of reddish water, with a flick of her wand his cuts closed and he was just left with little scars.

"Muggle food."He said again glaring at the can, "It says Here." She pointed to the lid that had *Caution Sharp Edges* All around the edges, "Here" Pointed to the one side of the can "Also here."She said pointing to the other side of the can. "'Caution Sharp Edges' What do you think that meant, Draco?"His wife stated pouring the red slime into a bowl. Draco turned slightly pink at his stupidity "What if Scorp. Gets metal shavings from this... this.. Thestral Dung."He stated waving his hand at the ravioli's that started to boil slightly at the warming charm.

Hermione shook her head and was about to reply when Scorpius decided to make himself known "Did Daddy make it?"Scorpius said looking at his mother who was hold her wand and his ravioli's with the other hand, She smiled "Yes... yes just banishing the garbage."She stated quickly. Scorpius grinned, His eyes sparkling like his mothers do as he grabbed his bowl and sat down at the table "Good."He stated he paused before taking his first bite.

His blue eyes that where only slightly darker than his fathers, Sharpened and a smirk that was strange on his usual Hermione like grin face "Lydia said it would be funny to watch since Daddy doesn't like muggle things like Grandpa."He said charmingly.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione walked into her office and she sighed "Another Slytherin."She muttered Draco's annoyance at the muggle can faded as he saw his son finally show a Slytherin trait, He smirked wildly and pulled his wife into a breath taking kiss "Have I told you how amazing you are?"He asked his wife who smiled "Everyday Draco, Don't distract me! Something must be wrong I was sure Scorpius would be a Gryffindor!"She rated on and on her eye that where lined with crows feet crinkled a little and her whiskey colored eyes glowed.<p>

Her hair crackled with her magic, and even though she was a little bit more thicker around the middle and her hips where wider, Draco couldn't see her anything else than drop dead beautiful. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again this time fully distracting her.

* * *

><p>Scorpius smiled and ate his ravioli's enjoying the silence and peacefulness of not having Lydia nor Lily to yell at him like Mom did Dad.<p>

* * *

><p><em>This just hit me as I was reading the lid of Ravioli's 'What if Draco made Ravioli's?' and suddenly this came into my head besides I think Scorpius deserved some attention. ;P <em>_His sister is such a bad influence on his almost gryffindor like heart. Also if you never have read my other stories concerning Hermione and Draco's family it starts with Almost and Never holds Lydia's journey through life now I will start Scorpius's. _


	2. Common Ground

Scorpius sat in his room, He threw the letter in the fire and watched it burn. He was angry fiercely justified, He wanted his sister to stop being picked on but she wouldn't tell any of the teachers or even Mum or Dad. He crossed his arms and forced himself to be calm, Then he walked out of his room and into his Mums study not caring about the wards that seemed to not even be a problem for Scorpius to get past. Hermione looked up from her paper work with a surprised expression on her face, Her eleven year old son standing there his arms crossed, His expression fierce and now Hermione knows how it feels to be in the line of fire from her own glare.

Scorpius didn't notice his mothers shocked expression "Mother" Hermione tensed, It was either Mummy or Mum with Scorpius never Mother. "Lydia had been picked on by some kid who is older than her and a Gryffindor."He stated moving up to her desk that had complex Arithmancy equations. "The boy ridicules her about Father and your relationship, You have to make it stop, Her last letter had tear stains! Damn it Mum Aren't you listening!"Scorpius yelled throwing his hands into the air and the air crackled with energy. Hermione's shock faded and she for once ignored the bad word that slipped though her sons mouth, Probably all James's fault she thought as she shook her head.

"Scorpius, Lydia needs to sort out this herself."She said Neville had told her and Draco about the boy, Knightly, and instead of the boy being shown the horrid side of her Husband he had been spared thanks to Nevilles always level headed outlook. "She's not doing anything!"Scorpius said "She is just letting that slime ball walk all over her.". "I know Scorpius, I can remember being picked on too, Your uncle Ron tried so hard to defend me got him puking slugs." Hermione stood and went to her son who was still crossing his arms "Everyone will be picked on at one time in there lives, It depends on how they react. Your father picked on me because he was able to get a rise out of your uncles." Scorpius stiffened.

"Scorpius"Hermione said she really didn't have to kneel down but she did to be somewhat face to face with her son "How about you let Lydia take care of it in her own way or.."Hermione's eye's glowed and Scorpius smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Scorp.,<em>

_You will never guess what James and Claus did! They came together to scare Knightly away from picking on me, I don't know how they found out but they did and well now I feel bad for just trying to ignore it, I should have used Aunt Ginny's bat-boogie hex in the beginning but I thought he would quit if I just ignored him. _

_Thank you for not telling Mum or Dad. How was your visit with Lily! You didn't pick on her or anything like that? _

_Lydia._

Scorpius smirked and placed her letter with Claus and James letters, He was glad that Knightly finally got the clue. "Common ground"He snorted as he folded up the letters and placed them in the locked part of his desk. "Scorpius, Lily's here!"Called his mother, Scorpius grinned "Coming!"He called running out of the door hurried to see Lily.


End file.
